The present invention relates to improved insecticidal compositions for the control of ectoparasites, such as fleas, on domestic animals, i.e., dogs and cats.
Various washes and shampoos have been proposed in the art for controlling ectoparasites, such as fleas, on domestic animals. However, the prior art has not disclosed an insecticidal composition which is effective in controlling fleas on domestic animals without entailing significant disadvantages. These disadvantages include detrimental side effects to the host, including allergic sensitivity reactions as evidenced by the animal's skin and/or fur and difficulty in use (for example, lengthy soak times to enhance the effectiveness of the insecticidal composition).
A series of experiments conducted by the United States government has determined that a number of chemicals, i.e., BHC (benzene hexachloride), chlordane, dinitro ortho-cresol, DDT (dichlorodiphenyltrichloroethene), dioctylamine, heptachlor, parathion, dinitro butyl phenol, paraoxon and lethane, effectively control fleas on domestic animals. However, all of these chemicals have been found to be extremely harmful to the host.
Further tests have determined that a number of low grade flea killers, i.e., para-nitroanisole, capric acid, hendecenoic acid, nonyl alcohol, nonyl phenol, tributyl phosphate, butyl salicylate, amyl salicylate, bromo methyl salicylate, hexyl salicylate and valeraldehyde, among others, effect fleas and are not harmful to the host. However, these chemicals have not been found to be sufficiently effective in the control of fleas.
Among the objects of the present invention is the provision of an insecticidal composition which is suitable for application directly to an animal's body and which will eliminate or effectively control fleas without detrimental side effects to the host.
The foregoing as well further objects of the present invention will be more fully understood from the following description.